


Growing Pains [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Changes, Body Horror, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Coming of Age, Growing Up, M/M, Maturation, Near Death Experience, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, may be read as dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man, Dave thought getting through adolescence was a pain in the ass for HUMANS. He had no idea how good they have it, until he saw what trolls got to go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457690) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



> The Spades relationship in this podfic can be taken as Dub-Con or Non-Con. Please be good to yourself.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Growing%20Pains.mp3) | 1:36:11 | 88.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/growing-pains-3) |  |   
  
### Art

[Art](http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/post/27229164768/a-messy-doodle-for-the-fic-growing-pains) by [Syb la Tortue](http://syblatortue.tumblr.com/)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
